


Amnesia

by Soukoku707



Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Gen, Recovering Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: "Because of the torture inflicted to Saeyoung by your father, Saeyoung has acquired partial amnesia. He can only remember the people and events that he has attended from the past year."It seemed like both twins were cursed with the worst luck possible.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135793
Kudos: 14





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I found when I was looking for another prompt to reread!~ I read it and I was like, daymn! I need to publish this! So here I am. I hope you enjoy and I hope it's not too OOC!~

**Amnesia (Saeran)**

~"Because of the torture inflicted to Saeyoung by your father, Saeyoung has acquired partial amnesia. He can only remember the people and events that he has attended from the past year." The RFA said that Jumin acted like a robot, that emotions were impossible for him to understand.

But Saeran could have sworn he heard Jumin's voice waver as he said this.

"Does that mean... since Saeyoung hasn't met Saeran in the past year, he won't remember him?" Bless Aera for speaking for Saeran when he couldn't. All Saeran felt was numbness in his body. Ray was crying in his head, denying the whole statement to be true.

Unknown on the other hand...

It seemed like both twins were cursed with the worst luck possible.

"Well, it depends. Saeran is his brother by blood. I'm afraid that you will only find out by meeting him." The three looked through the patient's window. Saeyoung was fast asleep and an IV was attached to his thin right hand. 

"Brother..." Saeran's hand touched the window and he prayed that his older twin would remember him. Not only for his sake, but for Saeran's too.

* * *

It wasn't long later that Saeyoung woke up. The doctors only let in immediate family first but Saeran begged the nurse to let Aera come inside with him.

(Because Saeran knew, if he didn't bring in Aera with him, he probably wouldn't control himself)

The two walked in. Saeyoung's head turned to the door.

"Oh! I was honestly expecting Yoosung or Zen to come and check me in first! But this is a surprise! You're the newcomer right?" It was like Saeyoung completely brushed Saeran off. His eyes were fixated on Aera.

"Y-yeah I am! Nice to meet you, Saeyoung! Do you know the person next to me?" Of course, only Aera would be able to brush off a introduction like that. Saeran was happy nonetheless, it would mean less talking for him.

Saeyoung stared at Saeran. Amber eyes met with mint. Saeyoung's smile slid off him.

“Who.. who are you?” It was like Saeran’s world stopped. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. Aera intertwined her hand with his. He took a step closer towards the hospital bed. 

Towards his brother.

“It’s me.. Saeran.” He gently put his right hand on his chest as he was trying to explain. _He... doesn't... remember me? Saeyoung?!_

_He can't just… not remember! I’m his twin for God’s sake! I’m his other half!_

“Are you a new member to the RFA?” Saeyoung asked, tilting his head.

Something in Saeran snapped. He grabbed his older brother by his shirt.

“Saeran!” Aera tried to stop but even her voice couldn't help him to relax.

“So all of that was just lies?!” He yelled. _No. No that can't be! He promised to never change. Saeyoung, was I that disposable that you could forget about me like that?_

“What are you talking about?”  _ Why did he have to look so innocent?! _

“Look at me closely.” Saeran brought Saeyoung closer to his face. “Don’t I look like someone?!” 

“Saeran, stop! You’re hurting him!” Aera’s voice blocked his train of thought, in other words  _ Unknown’s  _ thoughts.

“I won't stop until he answers me!” He snapped. Aera cringed with the tone of his voice. Part of him regretted yelling at her like that. Another part of him just wanted his brother to tell him what he knew.

“You… you look like me…” Saeyoung’s eyes were clouded with wonder.

“Yes! So what does that make me?” Saeran encouraged.

“I don't remember having a brother. Agents don't have families or friends. I had no friends or family before Rika.” Saeran wanted to break the vase on the table with the mention of his fake savior. He was going to, but Aera held his other arm.

"I am your twin! How could you just forget about me?!" Saeran screeched. Saeyoung jumped at the sudden noise as Saeran bent in front of the hospital bed.

"How could you... forget..." He echoed with defeat. _Maybe... maybe the Savior was right._

Suddenly, a warm hand touched his. Saeran looked up. _Huh? It's not Aera..._ he found the source of the hand. He had tears in his eyes.

"S-Saeyoung?" Saeran stuttered wondering if this was too good to be true.

"I don't know why I'm crying! I don't even know you!" Saeyoung covered his face with his other hand. Saeran had a small smile.

"It's because-" _If Saeyoung did that instinctually then he must remember me. I'll have to just trigger it somehow._ Saeran smiled.

"We're twins. Nothing can pull us apart."

_ I'll just have to be patient. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, maybe I shouldn't have ended it there... maybe I'll continue it... later... meh. I hope that you enjoyed this one shot! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated, and I wish you all good health!  
> -SK707


End file.
